Listen to me
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Regina and Emma are having an argument, before Regina becomes enraged and slaps her.


Regina stormed through her house and headed for the kitchen.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Emma yelled, following her closely.

Regina reached for a glass, and poured some red wine into it, filling it to the top. She was never one for alcoholic drinks but then again..

"Regina, for heaven's sake. It's not in his best interest to take him out of school, away from his friends, his self concept is already low enough." Emma exclaimed.

Regina took a gulp from her wine glass, shooting daggers at Emma. They were both at fault, neither of them backing down due to their stubbornness.

"…and you need to stop drinking." Emma added, looking Regina up and down.

"Look, dear.. Just because we share a bed now, doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do." Regina retorted, downing the remaining wine from her glass before throwing it into her sink, nearly smashing it.

Emma's heart began to weigh heavy, not just with anger but with worry. She'd had lots of arguments with Regina in the past, but none like this one. Regina didn't seem herself, it's almost like she had a dark mood passed over her, Emma didn't like it at all. Assuming it was mainly due to the alcohol.

"Regina.. why are you being like this?" Emma sighed, frowning.

"Because I chose what's best for MY son!" Regina exclaimed, her hand rested on her stomach, the other one clenched.

"OUR SON!" Emma shouted back, her voice breaking, upset seeping through.

Regina stared at the ground, knowing what she said was out of order. Emma's arms fell by her side, she was exhausted. They'd been on edge about this for days.

Henry was refusing to go to school in the mornings because he was being bullied about his birth and adoptive mother being in a relationship. As much as they all wanted to take a careless approach to what people thought, it was incredibly difficult, especially for Henry. The sly digs, the sneering and not just from other children.

"I don't want to talk about this any longer Emma." Regina said plainly, bringing her hand up to rub her forehead.

"We have to talk about it Regina, we can't keep delaying this. We need to sort it out."Emma spoke truthfully, stepping towards Regina.

"I said no!" Regina demanded, pushing her way past Emma, heading upstairs.

"Argh!" Emma groaned, holding her head in her hands before running after Regina.

Regina was already half way up the stairs when Emma turned her round on the spot, holding her shoulders.

"You can't ignore this Regina! We need to work together and decide what's best."Emma said.

"What's best, is having him here. Him learning here, where he is safe from all of those prejudice, narrow minded idiots." Regina replied, getting incredibly frustrated.

"They're only kids Regina!" Emma's eyes begged for Regina to see reason.

"Oh, have you forgotten what some of the teachers have said?! Hmm?! It's totally unacceptable, I'll have them fired first of all." Regina said, unashamed before turning back from Emma and carrying on up the stairs.

"Regina, you can't just! Oh - you need to think of what's best in the long run. Taking him out of school won't solve anything, it's just cowardly!"

Emma continued, as she followed a red faced Regina up the stairs..

"Your way isn't always the right way you know?! Your problem is that you don't listen to anyone, not even me. Are we all inferior to you? Am I inferior to you? You walk around this town, you walk around me acting like you're some kind of Queen!"

Emma finished quicker than she wanted, as all she saw was Regina turn around sharply and smack her across the face.

The blow to the side of Emma's face caused her to spin on the spot slightly, and then fall down the whole flight of stairs, deeming her unconscious when she reached the bottom.

Regina stared blankly as Emma crashed down her set of stairs and she felt her heart fall to pieces. "Oh fuck!" Regina whispered, terrified before bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as her body urged her to sob. She did, and it was uncontrollable. She slowly made her way down the stairs, as she began to shake. "Emma?" she whimpered, the amount of fear that Regina felt was indescribable.

She would never forgive herself..

Emma's body was still, Regina slipped her two fingers through Emma's mass of blonde hair, and placed them gently on her neck, awaiting for that moment of relief. After a moment Regina breathed a sigh of relief, there was a pulse.

She slipped her arms underneath Emma's upper body and lifted her up to rest on her chest, and Regina just held Emma, sobbing into her neck, making Emma's hair wet from her tears that had no intention of stopping.

"I am so sorry baby, I am so so sorry.." Regina cried, rocking back and forth slightly.

Regina knew that everything Emma had said was accurate, she was just to stubborn to admit it. But her stubbornness was not the reason that Regina was opposed to everything. Regina was just mortified about the situation, of course she couldn't show it, it would make her seem vulnerable.

Regina was more sensitive than she liked to be, she couldn't stand the fact that Henry would have to endure those comments day after day, she knew it would eventually calm down, she knew Henry was a strong and smart boy but it just terrified her. She wanted to protect him, keep him safe from the prejudice, the evil.

"Wake up baby, please.." Regina whispered, kissing Emma's head.

When Regina held Emma in-front of her and to her dismay, Emma showed no sign of waking up, she phoned Dr Whale.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

Emma stirred, and began to wake up, her eyes felt heavy and her head was pounding. She opened her eyes to Dr Whale, he was just about to check up on her coincidentally."Dr Whale.." Emma mumbled, confused, fidgeting before Dr Whale rested his hand on her shoulder urging her to lie still. "You had a nasty fall Miss Swan, just relax." Dr Whale said quietly, checking the monitor before continuing. "You were very lucky, a fall like that could of caused some serious damage to your skull, but we've done everything necessary and you are going to be fine. Everything has been checked. The mayor brought you in and has not left your side."

Emma turned her head and looked down to see Regina sat next to her, holding Emma's hand in her own, head resting on the bed, asleep. Emma looked a little confused, Dr Whale knelt down beside Emma and said gently.

"Regina was devastated, I questioned her when you came in but all she kept doing was apologizing to you, and refused any help. I couldn't get much out of her, she is in a very sensitive state, I do believe she literally cried herself to the point of exhaustion, that's why she is asleep. I'd leave her for a while, you rest up too and talk things out later."

Emma nodded. "Thank you Dr Whale, I understand." and he left the room.

Emma felt rather weak at the moment, but she managed to lightly squeeze Regina's hand in a forgiving way.

When Regina woke up, she lifted her head up off of the bed slowly, her neck aching. Her eyes darted immediately towards Emma, who had her eyes open. Regina stood up, feeling over-joyed that Emma was not only okay, but awake.

"You're okay." Regina whimpered, leaning over Emma so she could kiss her forehead.

"I am so sorry." she continued. "..for everything."

Emma smiled at her.

"We'll sort everything out, we'll get through it together."

Emma searched for Regina's hand and held it.

"I'm never following you up the stairs again.." Emma joked, but it reminded Regina of what she did and her face dropped.

Emma saw Regina's reaction and regretted making the joke, she pulled Regina closer as best she could and said.

"Regina, I was only kidding, please don't get upset. I forgive you."

"I didn't mean to… when you … I thought that-" Regina said, failing to complete any sentences.

Emma kissed the side of Regina's face as she rested on her.

"You were angry, we both were, it's okay. These things happen."

Regina wasn't comforted by Emma's words at all, Regina will never be able to forgive herself for hurting Emma, never.


End file.
